Stereotypical
by hklover12
Summary: I found a list of all gay men stereotypes.Each one-shot will pertain to the stereotypes on the list. So here is to all the guys of glee. Klaine,Finn,Puck,Sam,Mike,Karofsky,Artie,even Mr.Shue! Range from K  to M just to be safe its a M rating! R&R please!


_**Number One ~**_

**Gay Men...**

**Want to be the Center of Attention**

* * *

><p>BANG BANG BANG<p>

Wes smacked the gavel on the table for the umpteenth time today, attempting to hush the other rowdy Warblers in the room so he could announce the soloist for when they leave to sing at the nursing home down the road from Dalton Academy. It was really starting to get on Kurt's nerves as he sat squished between Blaine and three others on the small couch adjacent from the council members. 'Why do they have to do this every time, we already know Blaine was going to get the solo. He always does.' Kurt thought as he let out a agitated sigh. Causing the curly haired boy next to him to stare at him with his head bent to the side like some kind of puppy.

"Alright, order...today we will be heading out to Shady Oaks Retirement Home , and todays soloist with be..." Kurt held his breath as Wes started to speak, praying to Gaga that anyone but Blaine would get that damn solo, sure Blaine was his boyfriend but still, what the hell! Swear if Kurt didn't know that Wes, David and Thad were 100% straight he would have to think Blaine was whoring himself out to them or something. It was starting to get ridiculous, why do they even hold auditions?

"...Warbler Blaine Anderson." Wes said in a matter a fact tone as every boy in the room clapped for the dapper hobbit who was grinning like a cat that killed the canary (RIP Pavarotti). Kurt was about to explode at this point, there was no reason Blaine needed that solo. Jeff and Nick didn't even seem to care that they lost a chance again. That made him even more angry. Kurt wanted to jump up and yell at his boyfriend and the council, Blaine was already looking at him funny because the poor boy was already red in the face with rage.

"Alright everyone lets head out, we will discuss the set list when we arrive at Shady Oaks." Wes finished with another smack of his gavel to the table before everyone started to walk of to the parking lot in front of the school. Sadly Kurt had to ride in his boyfriends car and right now he didn't feel like talking to Blaine 'attention whore' Anderson at the moment. Kurt practically sprinted to Blaine's candy apple red Volkswagen convertible Beetle, crossing his arms as he waited for Blaine to ketch up to him.

"Hey whats the matter babe?" Blaine asked in a huff as he pulled out the keys to his car, he wanted to open the door for Kurt. But the taller countertenor was not having it.

"Don't 'babe' me Blaine Everett Anderson." Kurt spat in a bitchy tone only Kurt Hummel could pull off before quickly slamming the door shut as he slid into the car.

"Ooo my full name...I must have done something horrible." Blaine chuckled in a sarcastic tone putting his hands up in mock defense. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away from his boyfriend as Blaine pulled the car out of Dalton's parking lot, following the other cars out the gate and onto the main road into Westerville.

The entire car ride to Shady Oaks was silent, Blaine didn't even bother with putting on his Katy Perry mix CD. Kurt was pissed and he knew not to make it worse. Getting out and heading to the door was a drag, Kurt wouldn't even look at Blaine. The younger teen simply crossed his arms and stormed off, denying Blaine even the privilege to hold his hand.'Damn it Kurt, what did I do?' Blaine racked his brain as to why Kurt would be this pissed at him. Especially after the make out session they had in the confined space of the back seat of Blaine's bug this morning, he surely wasn't mad then.

"Kurt, come on!" Blaine spat in a whisper as they entered the main room of the retirement home. Kurt simply stalked off to join the other Warblers in formation as they gettered in front of the little old ladies who were waiting patiently for the boys to start.

Wes and the other two council members had decided for them to sing songs that were top 40 in the 1950's, It was mostly Elvis and Jazzy upbeat songs so Blaine would have no problem pulling them off. So of course the boys had wanted to do Jail House Rock first, the little old ladies were sure to go nuts. Oh, yeah they did.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail  
>The prison band was there and they began to wail<br>The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing  
><em>_You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing_

Let's rock  
>Everybody, let's rock<br>Everybody in the whole cell block  
>Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock<p>

Blaine was killing the song as usual but the other warblers started to notice the pissed off look Kurt was sporting as the boy actually pretended to sing along with the harmony. The little old ladies were having a ball and Blaine was flashing his teeth at them any chance he got and that pissed Kurt off even more. So much so that he was actually contemplating on tripping his boyfriend. But thinking about it was short lived as Kurt stepped in front of Wes and Trent to get next to his boyfriend before sticking his foot out as Blaine went to start the stupid little dance they had worked on yesterday during practice.

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone  
>Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone<br>The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang  
>The whole rhythm section was a purple gang<em>

Let's rock  
>Everybody, let's rock<br>Everybody in the whole cell block  
>Was dancin' to the Jailho-<p>

"-use Roc Ahhhh..." Kurt's foot caught onto Blaine's and the poor warbler had no chance at braking his fall as Kurt yanked his foot back and turned to the nearest exit. He needed to get out of there before he exploded with anger. Blaine hit the floor, bracing his fall with his arm before quickly apologizing as he got back up to chase after his pissed off boyfriend.

"KURT! Wait, come back." Blaine called after the countertenor as he chased the boy across the parking lot until Kurt finally stopped at Blaine's Volkswagen. His back was turned as he huffed out a breath.

"Kurt what the hell was that about?" Blaine screeched, panting for air as he came up behind the other warbler. Kurt responded by whipping around and pushing Blaine over the curb and into the grass with a rough shove to the shorter teens chest. Blaine tumbled back and fell for the second time today with a loud 'thunk'.

"Okay what the fuck, Kurt!" Blaine shouted up at his boyfriend who stood above him with tears in his baby blues and his arms crossed over his blazer. Blaine didn't get up this time he stayed on he grass staring up at his boyfriend with a red face full of anger directed at the younger teen.

"YOU!" Kurt spat loudly, throwing his hands up and frowning down at Blaine with a pitiful whimper that followed the outburst. Blaine stared blankly at Kurt still trying to figure out what he did in the first place.

"Me?"

"Yes you Blaine Anderson, you know exactly what you did."

"No, please go ahead and enlighten me on what the hell did I fucking do." Blaine was just as pissed as Kurt now even with tears running down the pale boys face. Blaine refused to look at him because he hated it when Kurt cried.

"Your a attention whore Blaine!" Kurt looked down at Blaine giving him his best bitch face he could muster. Blaine blinked several times before he busted out into a fit of giggles, causing him to roll into the grass clutching his stomach as he did.

"Oh my god...Kurt...Wha...What are you talking...About?" Blaine couldn't contain himself the look on his boyfriends face was priceless.

"Blaine how many solos have you gotten?"

"I...I don't know, I don't keep track." Blaine replied as he finally stood up from the grass, brushing off his pants before stepping up next to Kurt.

"Figures." Kurt spat rolling his eyes at the shorter teen.

"What is this about Kurt?"

"YOU, you always get the solos and it makes absolutely no sense." Kurt shouted pushing Blaine out of the way as he walked around the confused boy.

"For the last time Kurt, the council picks the soloist. I have no ruling over that, I know Wes and David are my friends but I have a sneaky suspicion Thad hates me. I mean he does always look at me funny and yells a lot but -" Blaine rabbled on before he was interrupted by a bitchy Kurt.

"NO Blaine this...well its not really you but come on. Jeff, Nick and myself have all tried out and sometimes multiple times. Like today you didn't even try out and you still got the damn solo." Kurt was mad, it wasn't fair and it wasn't because he wanted a solo but the council doesn't even acknowledge the other members for songs.

"Yeah I know weird." Blaine said under his breath with a smile on his face. Kurt scoffed at that, truing on his heel making a beeline for the red bug.

"Hey, hey, hey." Blaine quickly caught up with the countertenor, rapping his arms around the taller boy so he had no way to escape. Even though Blaine was short the boy had a killer grip so Kurt had no other choice then to stay still in his boyfriends arms.

"Can I let you in on a secret." Blaine grinned as he watched his boyfriends eyes roll in utter annoyance.

"What?" Kurt spat refusing to look Blaine in the eyes.

"The Warblers...well actually the entire school...are well..." Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear to whisper the truth.

"Robots!" Kurt pushed against Blaine's chest, hitting him with a look of disgust flashing across his pale face. Blaine never released the hold on Kurt he just let the boy squirm.

"Shut up Blaine."

"It's true, the Warblers are my own personal little Step-ford boys. I make them give me the solos and everyone just has to stay in the back and look pretty." Blaine beamed trying to keep in another fit of giggles as he saw the look on Kurt's face.

"Fuck you Blaine."

"Oh come on Kurt, I'm just kidding." Blaine laughed, tightening his grip as Kurt tried to pull away from him. Blaine quickly whipped them around trapping Kurt against himself and his car.

"Blaine get off me!" Kurt shouted as he squirmed and kicked at Blaine. Blaine was not any time soon giving up his grip as he pushed up on his tip toes silencing his boyfriend with a kiss.

"Mmph." Kurt finally stopped struggling when he felt Blaine's tongue run across his bottom lip before entering his mouth and running it across Kurt's teeth.

"I'm...(kiss)...only a...(lick)...attention whore...(nip)...when it comes to...(bite)...your attention." Blaine kissed and nipped at Kurt's lips as the taller teen stopped resisting his touch all together at the statement.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." Kurt huffed out breathlessly as he tilted his head back against the car as Blaine's lips went from his lips to his neck, just above the collar of his white button up shirt. Blaine laughed into the kisses a smile pulling at his lips in triumph.

"BLAINE, KURT!"

The two teens quickly sprang apart at the sound of Wes' booming voice, not having the gavel bang was a nice change but his voice still sounded menacing. Kurt quickly tried to readjust his uniform as Wes and the rest of the Warblers stared them down.

"Wes if a I may, I would like to give up singing for the Warblers as lead for the remainder of the school year." Blaine smiled back at Kurt as the rest of the Warblers all gasped and gapped open mouthed at him.

"Give the position to somebody who deserves it more then me, like Kurt, Nick or even Jeff." Nick and Jeff looked at each other with smiles as they jumped up and high fived with joy.

"But...But thats..."

"No buts Thad, give it to someone else apparently I've become somewhat of a attention whore." Blaine grinned before turning back to Kurt, clasping his hand in his before making their way back to the group. David, Wes and Thad stood wide eyed with mouths open as they watched the rest of the boys walk back into the retirement home.

"Well I guess we could give someone else a solo." David said as the three council members started to make their way back into the building.

"Why did we ever give Blaine all the solos in the first place?" David and Thad shrugged.

"I have no clue, maybe he hypnotized us or something." David said in a serous tone.

'SMACK'

"Ow What The Hell!" David shouted as Thad and Wes pulled their hands back from David's head.

"Come on lets go, we have a new lead Warbler to choose." Wes said with a smirk as the three boys walked into the entrance.

"Yeah, maybe it was a bad idea to let all the songs go to Blaine, he did become some what of a attention whore I guess." David frowned as the other two rolled their eyes at him.

"Thank god we're graduating this year." Wes sighed.

"You don't think Blaine is some kind of evil scientist and some how he -"

'SMACK'

"GUYS STOP DOING THAT!"

"SHUT UP DAVID"

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more! Please click that little button! Reviews are like drugs to me lol! <strong>~ Love Kaite :)


End file.
